The Lake in the Cavern
by arwenbella
Summary: A very angsty piece about Regulus walking to his death. Please review. It deserves a better title, but I'm not good with titles.


A/N: This story has more angst than someone should be able to pack into a story. I want some constructive criticism on this, though, I feel that the ending is weak.

……………………………………………………………..

The wind is strong tonight, and I'm terrified that I'm going to slip and fall. The sea is tossing spray into my eyes, and there's no starlight to guide my way. It makes me feel sad and hollow, I want to see them one last time before I die.

The path is narrowing, and the sky crackles with lightning. Rain comes, drenching me fully.

"Kreacher, are you sure this is the place?" I yell above the rain and thunder. It's gotten dangerous suddenly. I fear dying for nothing more than I fear death.

"Kreacher could never forget," he croaks back, and I feel bad for doubting him. I close my hand around the cold, wet locket. I'm tempted to open it and see if the note is intact, but it will just get wet.

Kreacher leads me through the cave.

"This is where the Dark Lord gave blood to the rock." I don't even hesitate, if I've come this far, I'll do whatever it takes.

"Sectumsempra," I whisper, drawing my wand along my arm and spraying the rock. It opens, vanishing, and we step through into an immense cavern. I'm expecting it, but the sickly green light still chills me. I hurry after Kreacher, and he shows me where the Dark Lord has hidden the boat. I grope blindly till I feel a ghostly chain. Wrapping my fingers around it, I mutter every revealing incantation I know till one finally does the trick.

Kreacher shakes nervously as we approach the island. _It's not you, Kreacher, who's going to be tortured and left for dead._ I feel sick. _What will Mother think? What about Sirius? He will never know I'm finally on his side._

I welcome the crunch of the boat on the shore, distracting me from my wretched introspection. Kreacher slinks behind me as I conjure a glass out of the air.

"Kreacher," I begin, not looking at him. "This potion will make me lose my mind. I order you to force me to keep drinking it, no matter what I say." I pull the locket from my robes. "Take the Dark Lord's locket home and destroy it. Put my locket in the bowl instead." Kreacher looks horrified.

"No, Master Regulus mustn't drink it, Kreacher will do it!" he wails. I dunk the glass in resolutely.

"You're not to tell anyone, Kreacher, especially Mother, and Bella and Cissy." I tip the potion down my throat. Disgusting stuff. I can feel my hands start to shake. I have to keep drinking for as long as I can to spare Kreacher having to feed it to me.

I drink two more glassfuls as quickly as I can My vision is blurring. Sirius's face swims in the mist, forming mocking words.

_"You belong in Slytherin, you creepy little brat, just like everyone else in this family!"_ Sirius had nevr said anything so cruel to me before, ever, as when he'd told me that.

"I'm on your side," I mumble, and drink more. It's still more than half full.

_"You pathetic coward! You don't have what it takes to be a Death Eater!"_ Bellatrix's face this time, twisted in scorn.

"I don't want to be one," I tell my hallucination. One more glass on my own, just one more. It sears going down this time.

_"I'd hoped you'd end up more like Sirius, but you're just like everyone else!"_ My worst memories are strengthening me, pushing me on.

_"It's simple, Black, just say it. Say it, I tell you!"_ Rookwood's expression is full of contempt.

_"C-crucio!" _The glass thuds to the ground, I can't do it anymore. But Kreacher's there, pouring it down my throat.

"No, Kreacher, I don't want it, Please!" I moan and scream, talking to my memories. _"My Lord…please…Carrow, you're hurting me…" _and I'm hurting people too, my wand twitching in my hand.

No, I'm clutching the false Horcrux, twitching on the ground. Kreacher tugs it from my hand and I'm so thirsty I could die.

The lake…no, the lake is full of Inferi, I can't, but where? I crawl to the edge of the island and suck up the cold water.

"K-Kreacher," I manage to rasp out. "T-take it! Do you have it?" Kreacher shows me the Horcrux, the true one, and I suddenly imagine that our faces look much the same, covered in tears, sweat, snot, and twisted in pain. "Destroy it! Go home now! That's an order!" I gasp. And he Disapparates, just as I feel a cold, wet, corpse's hand close around my ankle.

I panic, fighting. No matter that I came here to die, I want to live. "Help!" I scream, and my voice bounces back to me. I refuse to yell for Kreacher. The Horcrux is the most important. I'm halfway in the water, scrabbling for my wand. "Impedimenta, Stupefy, Imperio, Crucio!" My voice is high and cracked, the spells useless.

It doesn't matter..the Dark Lord will go down someday. I've helped. That's all that matters. There are truly things worth dying for. I stop fighting when my head goes under. When I die, I'll be just another Inferius. But I've done good. I've done good.

……………………………………………

This MAY have been inspired by Ghosts (The Walk To The Cave) by Split Seven Ways. Heh.


End file.
